Otomo
Otomo is a fox half-blood who lives at Icarcio Creek. He is the second to confess his love for Sitka. Appearance Otomo is a 4th degree fox half-blood. In his half-blood form, he has the ears, fangs, and claws of a fox. He has long orange hair with darker orange/brown bangs. He has amber eyes and a feather in his hair. He wears a white button-down shirt and a tanish brown jacket with green cuffs. He also wears a sort of headband/bandana around his head. His kindar is blue and silver, as he is Casonian. Personality Since Otomo is a fox, he likes to trick others. He is always hiding and playing pranks on the other half-bloods at Icarcio Creek. He is very clever. Confession Otomo's confession is told in Sitka's point of view. "You said you wanted to talk to me. What is it now, Otomo?" I ask walking up to him where he is leaning against a tree, arms folded across his chest. I take my halfblood form as I see he's in his. "I want to talk to you, Sitka. I'm quite lonely since you won't aknowledge me," he says in his low smooth voice, giving me a sad look. "That's because I don't have time to come and find you! You're always sneaking around who-knows-where! And then whenever I do see you it's because you've snuck up on me and I get annoyed!" I snap. "Well, it'd be much more fun if you'd actually LET me sneak up on you. But you always seem to know that I'm there. It's great that I've finally found someone as smart as I am," he says flicking his tail. "Just cut to the chase. What do you want to talk to me about?" I ask impatently. "Everyone knows about Calix's little confession. Is that what has you so uptight?" he says as he smiles slyly. "NO! It does NOT!" I snarl as I flex hmy claws. Why is he always pestering me?But he's right. Calix's confession has been on my mind a lot lately. He walks towards me and takes me by the hand, curling his tail around mine and then around my waist where it stays. "Come with me. And no struggling. It ruins the mood, you know?" he croons. 'You mean the creepy mood you just set? Because whoever ruins it I will be eternally grateful to!' We walk through the forest for a while until I see a small structure. Not very well, since the deeper we've been going into the trees the darker it is. Otomo leads me over to the wooden shed. "I keep all my traps and materials and such here," Otomo explains. "Otomo. What did you want to-" I gasp as, quick as a cobra's strike, Otomo turns me around and forces me backwards until my back is against the wood of the structure. I snarl in panic as my foot gets caught on something. Whatever I'm caught in has gotten something around my legs. "What in the name of Lilliancia....?" I mutter as I struggle. What binds me tightens and I can't move. "Otomo! What did you do?" I growl at him. My heart pounds nervously in my chest as Otomo walks up to me until we are face to face. "Get me out of this! NOW!" I snarl. "Calm yourself and trust me," he says softly, his golden eyes gazing into mine. "I've said it before! I can't trust anymore! And I have no reason to!" I snap. "Because you're scared to trust. Just like you're scared to love. And fear and distrust is holding you back. Traping you," he says as he wraps his arms around me, touching his lips to my pointed ear. I feel a shudder run through me. 'Just who does he think he is, anyway?' "Love is quite similar to the trap I set. For you, anyway. Because many creatures long for love and do not run from it. But, either way, at one time or another, everyone gets caught in love's trap," Otomo murmmurs as I continue to struggle, arms pinned at my sides by yet another one of Otomo's little contraptions. "Relax against me," Otomo says soothingly. "Why should I?" I growl. "Because that's how these traps work. The more you struggle the more they tighten. But the more you relax and trust in your rescuer, the easier it is for me to free you," Otomo explains. "Rescuer? I don't need a rescuer! I rescue myself! I always have and I always will!" I snap. 'I need no one!' "Perhaps you don't need a rescuer. But your heart does. Now, do not even think about it. Just take a deep breath and relax," Otomo croons. 'Anything to get out of here. But he is dead meat once I'm out of this mess!' "Atta girl," he whispers as I lean my head against his chest and take a deep breath. Surprisingly, the sound of Otomo's heartbeat is calming and I find myself closing my eyes as the ropes that bind me begin to loosen. I tense up a little as Otomo's hand slides down my arm. The ropes tighten. "Shhh. It's alright. I'm just taking off the ropes on your arms. Relax," he soothes. "Relax. Right," I say and take another deep breath. "Now, with love you tend to panic, Sitka. And when you panic, the ropes of love's trap tighten and you become frustrated and scared," he whispers as I feel his foot work at the trap that holds my legs fast. "But when you relax and let others into your heart and let them help you, then they can set you free. You must learn how to love again. There are so many who want your heart. And it's high time for you to want their's, too, Sitka," he explains as the ropes come free. I fall forward a bit and Otomo tightens his embrace. "See what I mean?" he says. "Now, I know that I'm going to pay for this later. But everyone has their own way of telling that certain someone that they love them. And here's mine, Sitkania..." he whispers as he suddenly grabs my wrist in one hand and cups my cheek in the other and then kisses me. Full on the lips. I flatten my ears in surprise. 'Why is he doing this? Why is everyone doing this? Why does everyone love me? I don't even want love! Why will no one respect my wishes?' I think in fury. Otomo pulls back and sighs. Then he winks at me and runs off. "OTOMO!" I yell in anger and chase him. But I don't get far before I realize, like always, that he has disappeared. "Come back here! You have some serious explaining to do! Come back!" I yell, tail twitching in annoyance. "If you insist," a voice says. Then, as quick as ever, Otomo appears out of nowhere and kisses the tip of my nose. "Think about what I said today. I love you!" he says happily and disappears into the trees. I take my true form and howl in frustration. "Oh, I'll think about it. I'll also think about ripping out your sorry throat!" I snarl and bound off, itching for something my teeth and claws can tear into. 'I can't belive he's ignorant enough to kiss me! What a rude way of proving your love! And traping me? Sure, that lesson had a good analogy, but I for one don't need it!' Pelt burning with embarassment from being tricked and fury from the surprise kiss, I skid to a stop. Finding a patch of fallen autumn leaves, I circle three times and lie down, curling my tail around me to block out the fall chill. 'Why do they think I'm so special? Why does anyone still care for me?'